The present invention generally relates to the field of displays, particularly to flexible panel displays such as Light Emitting Polymer (LEP) displays, Polymer Light Emitting Diode (PLED) displays, and the like, and particularly to an extendable support apparatus for supporting a flexible panel display in a viewing position.
Flexible panel displays such as Light Emitting Polymer (LEP) displays, Polymer Light Emitting Diode (PLED) displays, and the like provide numerous advantages over conventional rigid Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) displays. For example, polymer based flexible panel displays are cheaper to manufacture than rigid LCD displays, have a wider viewing angle than rigid LCD displays, and are more power efficient than rigid LCD displays. Moreover, the flexibility of such displays allows them to be rolled or coiled so that they may be stored in a more compact space when not in use.
Typically, it is contemplated that such flexible panel displays will be mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall, or the like. This mounting scheme works well for applications such as televisions, advertising displays, billboards and the like. However, some applications, particularly computer applications, require that the flexible panel display be supported in free space. For instance, the flexible panel display may be used as a display for a computer system, wherein it must be supported on a desktop surface. Similarly, the flexible panel display may be used as a display in a portable (e.g., laptop, notebook, or handheld) computer, wherein the display is extended when the computer is in use and may be coiled within the housing of the computer when not in use.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an extendable support apparatus for supporting a flexible panel display in a viewing position, wherein the support apparatus may be readily collapsed allowing the flexible panel display to be rolled upon itself and stored when not in use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an extendable flexible display support apparatus for supporting a flexible panel display in a viewing position. The support apparatus includes an extension member that may be collapsed for allowing the flexible panel display to be at least partially rolled upon itself and stored when not in use.
In one embodiment, the flexible display support apparatus includes a semi-rigid extension member suitable for being coupled to the flexible panel display. The semi-rigid extension member is generally rigid when extended for supporting the flexible panel display in a viewing position. Preferably, the extension member is capable of being coiled for allowing the flexible panel display to be at least partially rolled upon itself when not in use for storage or the like.
In another embodiment, the flexible display support apparatus includes an extension member comprising a generally rigid armature suitable for being coupled to the flexible panel display. The armature is capable of pivoting or folding for allowing the flexible panel display to be at least partially rolled upon itself when not in use. An end of the generally rigid armature may be received within a channel disposed in the flexible panel display so that the end may move along the channel as the flexible panel display is rolled upon itself for collapsing the extension member.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.